Retreving What's Lost
by Madam Chainsaw
Summary: [A/N. Once I get the laptop back up and running, I'll be remaking this story. With grammar and hopefully proper spelling. I should have the laptop fixed in a few months, or maybe even sooner.]
1. Chapter 1

Retrieving whats lost Chapter 1: Impossible

Wade closed his eyes not wanting to see what he had put on the bathroom shelf earlier that day his mind and soul begging it not to be positive his hand slowly reach up to grab the long object Wade pulled it down from the shelf and gasped out in horror as the tested said

POSITIVE the great almighty Wade Barrett was pregnant

Wade had no clue as to how this happened well...he knew how it happened but he had no clue why or really how he got pregnant he was a man after all Wade was born a man he was going to bloody well stay like that. this brings us back to the big question how was it possible that he got impregnated.

-Next day in the Smackdown & Raw meeting room-

"Wade are you ok" Drew McIntyre asks Wade knocking him out of his thoughts

"err yeah Drew I'm fine just thinking"

"don't think too much Wade or your head might fall off" Chris Jericho butted in to the conversation that was a little one-sided beens as Wade wasnt really talking that much

"go away Chris we don't want to talk to you" Drew says sticking his tong out at Jericho who did the same and the both of them stared to bicker back and forth

"both of you pack it in Chris your old enough to know better" wade said a small smile playing at the edge of his lips

"Ha ha you got told" Drew started to laughing in victor

"you should to Drew" he stops laughing. Him and Chris sat by each other with the same frown plastered on there faces from being told off

"oh come on guy..." Wade said trying to lighten this now down in the dumps mood the two of his friends were in

"turn those frowns up side down ha ha ha...ha...ha" it was like talking to a brick wall no use at all

"ok I'm sorry please don't be in this mood anymore" Wade pleaded with them

"mood...what mood I'm not in a mood are you Drew?" Jericho questioned Drew

"no Chris I'm not but it seams some one else is" Drew and Chris look at Wade with a pointed look

"I'm not in a mood you two are so immature" Wade stands up and walks over to the food cart and pick out a full cucumber sandwich he grabs the red source and put some on

"Dude you're not going to eat that are you?" Dolph Ziggler say's his face scrunched up in disgust after looking at the sandwich

"what else did you think I'll do with it?" Wade put the red source down after he'd done with it

"feed it to a dog... no in fact that animal cruelty dump it and bury it and god for bid anyone or anything from finding it" Dolph grabbed his tray of food and practically ran away

"what up with him?" Wade spoke to no one in particular as he started to eat his sandwich his mind going back to what the pregnancy test had said

Review or PM who do you think the farther is? There is still more to come my friends I know this is really short so i apologize but the other chapters will be longer P.s the whole sandwich thing about that you should all try it. It's really good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 2:Your pregnant!

It's been a couple of weeks now and the morning sickness was really starting to kick in Wade was puking tenna penny you don't know how many times his had to keep his tooth pasted and tooth-brush handy 'why do they call it morning sickness when it last all day' Wade thought dryly to himself after brush in his teeth for what seamed like the thousand time this morning.

All Wade knew was he needed to tell some one that he had a one night stand a coworker whos name shall not be mentioned and that Z'd person had got him pregnant. This should be easy to explain oh wait except the part that Wades a man and men don't get pregnant what was he spouted to do his mom nether told him how to deal with this or thow she never really told him how to do anything you just did it right or you did it wrong that's all his mom told him about life.

Wade slowly walked out of the bathroom he was just in holding on to his stomach Wade got on the bed he made before he had rushing to the bathroom to throw his guts up. Wade grabbed his blue mobile phone and started to text the only person he knew would always stand by his side no matter what. Heath Sleater. Heath may have been a lot of thing but a back stabler to his friends never.

'Sleater it's Ur old boss i need to tell u something'

'Naw Mean'

'get Ur arse over to my room pronto'

'fine grumpy what room number r u?'

'132 3floor'

'b there in min Naw mean'

Wade waited half an hour before he had enough he was going to kill Heath then he whose name shall not be mentioned for getting him pregnant 'oh they are all so dead' Wade redid his bed grabbed his stuff and left it was

getting to the time were they had to get to the arena anyway.

AT THE ARENA

"Wade there you are!"Heath smiled at his old boss and friend. well that was until he was pined to the wall by Wade hand rapt around his throat

"Wade what are you doing!" Heath shouted out in shock

"why didn't you come...you were spouted to come to my room"

"didn't yo..you get the text" Heath said with his face getting redder by the minute from the lack of oxygen

"what text" Wade spat out at Heath who was still trying to free himself from Wade grip but it was too tight

"please ca...can't breath" after a few more minutes of watching Heath squirm Wade let him go while Heath was gasping out for breath Wade checked his text seeing an unread message from Heath saying

'change of plans meet me outside the arena Naw mean'

"my bad" Wade said helping Heath up

"Wade what was that about man" Heath says rubbing a hand over the now sore part on his neck

"err maybe we could talk some where more privet... you know walls and doors have ears" Heath nods his head

"well come on Barrett I know a place that no one goes and it's a really cool place too" Heath leads the way to the place above the ring this is the place were the ring helper put steel cages up and every thing else so how

Heath said no one goes up here Wade will never know but no one was up there at this put in time

"so Wade what up and why do you try to kill me" Heath say while sitting down with a smile plastered on his face

"well Heath there's really no way to be able to propel say this so I'll just get it out in the open I'm pregnant" Wade blurted it out but was just getting a blank look from Heath

10 Minutes Later

"Heath...you can say something now" Wade suggested but still got the same blank look for 5 more minutes

"HEATH!" Wade shouted trying to get his friend back into reality

"your pregnant"

"yep"

"your pregnant"

"pretty much"

"your pregnant"

"Heath you can stop repeating yourself any time soon"

"...how...who!...and with you?"

"english Heath English" Wade was losing his patience

"how?"

"i had sex with-"

"ahhh ever heard of too much information... what i mean is how did you get pregnant you're a man...anrt you?" this rewarded Heath with a slap to the back of the head

"ouch I didn't mean it like that Wade it's just you're a man and men don't get pregnant"

"Heath I have already thought about that trust me i have...i just need someone who i can trust with this"

"ow Wade so you came to me oh wow now that is sweet...I do have one question though"

"just one?"

"yeah...err who's the daddy"

- review or PM Who is the daddy(or better words "the name that shell not be mentened") and Z'd person shell be reviled next chapter 


	3. Chapter 3

Retrieving whats lost Chapter 3: Who's the daddy?

As Heath asked Wade the question which he knew was coming sooner or later flash's of that night came into his mind as wade stared to tell Heath the whole story

!FLASH BACK!

Most of the smack down wrestlers went to the bar close by the to the hotel when the show went off air Wade was sitting at the bar drinking some cider as someone sat next to him ordering some coco cola

"well kid you did a great job out there today"

"thanks you werent to bad yourself"

"yeah i know I'm the best in the world"

"i thought that was punks thing"

"well...yeah but it was mine frist"

"sure it was Jericho"

"it was!" Chris was determined to win this battle

"I know and I believe you... thousand wouldnt" Wade mumbled the last part

"hey I heard that! you know what I'm not going to sit here and have a talking battle with my ex rookie see ya"

"we all know you would have won with the talking thing!" Wade shouted after Chris getting the one fingered salute in return

Some time past and Wade decided that he had drunk enough alcohol when the bar maid kicked him out

"Wade are you alright" Wade turned his head to look at who called his name now only realizing he had fallen over

"Jeez you just as smashed as I am" Wade stared at the guy who called his name he was non other than the Viper Randy Orton

"you Americas have really good cider" was all Wade replied too as he put his head back down just wanting to go to sleep

"come on Barrett the hotel not far I'll walk with ya" Randy said grabbing Wade by the arm and hoisting him up this ended with Wade being cared bride style been as he couldn't be arsed to walk

Skip a head to hotel

"Wade welcome to my room" Randy brought Wade to his room because he didn't know which room was Wades

"why thank you Randal" Wade started to giggle at the name everybody knew Randy didn't like to be called Randal

"man you really are drunk arent you" Randy walked over to the bed and practically through Wade on the bed

"ow! I'm no rang doll you can just throw around I'm Wade Barrett a bare knuckled ...browler"

"I believe the word you're looking for is 'Brawler'"

"yep that's the one RanRan" Wade pulled Randy or as he just called him RanRan down on top of him

"what are you doing Wade" Randy said in a warning tone Wade lifted his head to Randy's ear and stared to whisper

"no one has to know RanRan"

"no one has to know what Barrett" Randy was beyond confused but he was getting kinda harder being on top of Wade

"how about you me one night stand no one has to know"

"why would i fuck you"

"because i am willing to be bottom plus you know you want it to" Wade said thrusting his hips up to show he was as equally hard as Randy was

"a one night stand huh i think i can live with that"

!END OF FLASH BACK!

"And the rest you can probably geuss...i woke up the following morning in the vipers arms so I got the hell out of there" Wade said looking anywhere but at Heath

"wow...that's...wow you bottomed" Heath burst out laughing so Wade punched him in the stomach

"this 'ent funny Sleater what do i do"

"you're gonna take advise from me?" Heath gushed out holding on to his stomach in pain

"no Heath i was just going to tell you this story then go to Disney world" Wade said his voice full of sarcasm

"oh cool can i come Naw mean" sarcasm which Heath didn't pick up

"Heath...why...why are you so-"

"Wade get ready your on in 10 minutes" one of the ring worker shouted over from the doorway.

"kay I'm coming give me 5 more minutes" Wade shouted back now remembering he was spouted to start of smack down they both look over the railing seeing the arena packed to high heavens

"what do i do Heath"

"Wade when it comes down to you being pregnant I think you should tell the father"

"but-"

"no buts or ifs you need to tell him" Wade nods his head thanking Heath but not quot believing how mature he Wade walked to his locker room with one thought going throw his mind 'This is going to be along night'

-review or PM I know this chapter is all talk but I didn't know how else to introduced the farther into the story what do you think? and Randy's the farther did you see that coming I sure as hell didn't. Until next time my friends 


	4. Chapter 4

Retrieving what lost chapter 4: I don't care

It's been 4 month and Wade was starting to show Justin had already started saying he was getting fat and as time goes on it keeps on getting harder to do his job Wades been lucky so far his had easy matches one were you're in then out but it was getting harder especially when he needed to puke in the middle of a still hadn't told Randy he was pregnant or that he was the farther it's not that he didn't want to tell him it's just that Wade never had the time or even when he did he didn't know how to would word any of the conversation.

"Wade there you are!come on fats so we got a match" Justin Gabriel said jokingly he was on about the main event match which was of smack down vs Raw the people who were to take part was

Wade Barrett VS John Cena Drew McIntyre Big Show Randy Orton Kane Heath Slater Chris Jericho Justin Gabriel CM Punk

'I Dont Care what you think of me' Wades theme song hit as the arena fills with Boo's and some Cheers Wade slowly walks out to the ring seeing team Raw already in keeped his t-shirt on as he entered the ring having the Big Show and Kane surround him talking trash John Cena pulling them away from Wade telling them to play fair.

Everyone was in the ring all of them talking trash and boasting how they were going to win. The match started of with Randy in the ring first against Kane this ended with Randy tagging in Drew who got choked slammed as soon as he got in the ring Kane went for the pin but that got broke up by Justin. Kane tagged in Cm Punk who kicked Drews in the arse knocking him over to where the smack down corner was Drew was able to tag Heath Slater in Cm Punk knocked Heath out the ring following him out and basting Heath into the side of the steel stairs Justin went and helped Heath by knocking into Punk making him fall to the floor Chris came around and stared beating on Justin. Soon things got back in order Justin was in the ring facing John Cena Justin tagged Wade in and Big Show ended up tagging himself in. Wade was kicking the shit out of Big Show keeping him down that was until Big Show hit him in the stomach a shooting pain went in Wades stomach making him cry out and double over pain.

There was black spots in his vision he could barely breathe the pain was too much Wade clutched on to his stomach crying out in pain curling himself into a ball in the middle of the ring wishing for the pain to go away the referee made sure the Big Show stayed in his corner with the other who were all getting in the ring wondering what was going on.

"Wade are you alright" Wade didn't know who's voice that was he was in too much pain the entire arena was in shocked silent they didn't know what was going on anymore all they knew was one minute Wade was dominating the match the next he was curled up in a ball cry out in pain

"make it stop! make it stop! make it stop!" Wade keep on shouting out begging for the pain to come to a halt

"Somebody get the stretcher"

"We need an ambulance now" People keep on shouting

"Call off the match" the referee made the sign to call the match off

"This Match has been called off due to injury" the ring announcer said there were some Boo's but most of them understanding they had to call off the match if someone had gotten injured they put Wade on the stretcher takeing him out the ring once they got back stage they put him straight into the ambulance that was waiting for them

"whats wrong with Wade" Randy Orton asked grabbing on to the ambulance holding open the door

"We don't know sir but if you're coming then get in we gotta go" Randy jumped into the ambulance with them. Randy looked over to Wade seeing him with his eyes closed tears running down his face he had an oxygen mask

on to help him breath

"Hey Wade how are ya?" Randy said walking up to him

"In pain" Wade mumbled through the oxygen mask the medic then telling Wade not to talk or move he closed his eyes again.

!AT THE HOSPITAL!

Wade was taken to the operating theatre. only those who was close to Wade (Randy,Justin and Heath) came they were waiting wanting to know what happened to their friend the funny thing about this is that they were all still in their ring gear Heath was a nervines wreck wondering weather to tell his friends that Wade was Pregnant or not

"Heath"

"aahhh" Heath screamed falling out of the chair he was sitting on

"Heath whats the matter with you" Justin said holding out his hand to help him up

"Fine" Heath says a little to quickly

"well that's a load of B.S whats up?" Justin whispered as to not have people listen in on their conversation

"Justin i cant tell you"

"tell me what"

"that Wades preg-" Heath shoved his hand in front of his mouth realizing he'd fallen straight into Justin's trap

"Wades what"

"his pregnant" Heath whispered

"WHAT!" Justin shouts out making everyone look at them

"Sshhhh we can't tell Randy"

"sorry but did you say Wades pregnant and why can't we tell Randy" Justin said returning back to a whisper

"because it's not our place to" Heath whispered to Justin looking over at where Randy was

"wait...Randys the Dad" Justin also looked over to where Randy was he was standing in the far corner away from people "yep were gonna be uncles" Heath whispered excitedly. Heath and Justin kept on talking for a while before they saw a woman Doctor walk up to them

"are any of you related to Wade Barrett"

"that would be us" Heath and Justin jumped up from where they were sitting

"okay well would you like to talk some were more privet" she smiled

"No"

"yes" they both answered at the same time

"I'm with theses guys" Randy pointed at Heath and Justin

"ok well with check him over his fine but he is under a lot of stress so what happened was when he got punched in the stomach it was 10 time worst because he is in fact baring a chil-"

"Where is he!" Heath voice cut of her words before they could get to Randy's ears

"err...we moved him to room 122 but only one person can see at the moment"

"ok I'll go in first" Heath announced dragging the female doctor a long with him

"sir whats the matter?" She asked as they slowed down to a halt they could still see where Randy and Justin were

"look that big scary guy back there" Heath pointed to Randy

"the viper Randy Orton yeah i know him" She bit her lip in desire

"okay...yeah well his the Dad" Heath point out

"and the thing is miss he doesn't know yet... so I'm kinda hoping..." Heath trailed off hoping shed get the hint

"that i wont tell him"

"yes good were on the same page ok take me to Wade"

-  
Review or Pm what do ya think? P.s i've never wrote a match before so sorry if it was no good 


	5. Chapter 5

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 5: A Little Dude

Heath was shown the way to where Wade was. Heath opened the door and walked in seeing Wade had his eyes closed he leaning back on the bed rest rubbing his starting to show baby bump

"wow Wade there's a little dude growing inside of you"

" Yeah I guess there is huh" Wade said opening his eyes to look at Heath

"..." Heath opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again

"what up kiddo"

"you're gonna leave aren't you"

"what!"

"you're going to go back to England have the baby then you're gonna stay over their leaving the WWE"

"who put that idea in your head" Wade started laughing

"wait you're not going to England?...So your not leaving"

"No way a baby or no baby I worked to hard to get here! granted I'll need a couple of month off but i could lose the baby weight

which means i could stay in the WWE i'd have to talk to Vince tell him about this little dilemma but with hope he can get me a job as a ring announcer or a commentator something like that" Wade went on until Heath jumped on the bed hugging him

"yes! your staying here Naw Mean" hugging Wade so tight he couldn't breathe

"Heath can't breathe"

"oh sorry" Heath let go of Wade

"Wade I've gotta tell you something but you have to stay calm because you can't get stressed"

"okay" Wade said a bit worried

"I told Justin your pregnant and Randy's here too"

"... you told Justin but you didn't tell Randy?"

"yep and yep we thought it would come best from you Naw Mean"

"right yeah...Heath where are my clothes"

"we didn't bright them me Justin and Randy came in our ring gear just like you

"yeah..." Wade lifted the blanket seeing how he still had his tights on he got up

"woah Wade what are you doing"

"getting out of here before I have the ripper of Death knocking at my door"

"What are you on about"

"Randy! Heath god how do you think he'll reacted to finding out I'm pregnant and his the Dad"

"YOUR WHAT!" Randy's voice booms through the hospital room

"uh oh Randy I can explain you see when we had sex you must have forgotten to put a condom on-"

"WADE!" Randy shouts

"yes" Wade sat back down on the bed

"your pregnant"

"yes"

"I'm the Dad"

"Yes" Wade says as he saw Heath exit from the room

"coward" Wade mumbles under his breath as silents fills the room

"how far are you" Randy broke the silents

"4 months" Wade lifted up his top showing his starting Baby Bump. Randy walked over to Wade and placed his hand on Wades stomach

"why didn't you tell me"

"I never knew what to say"

"you could have started with the fact that you were pregnant"

"Sir's" someone knocked on the door

"yeah" Randy replied with his hand still on Wades stomach

"Mr Barrett ask for an ultrasound scan earlier were all prepare for you now" a young male Nurse said

"oh ok sorry I forgot about that" Wade looked at Randy

"if anything is wrong with our baby I'm gonna kill Big show" Randy voice drop to a deadly tone

"our baby?" Wade questioned

"yes our baby now that I know about the baby I'm gonna look after him or her like a proper Dad should" Randy grabbed Wades hand and followed the male nurse to where the ultrasound scan was waiting for them...

- Review - Pm 


	6. Chapter 6

Rating M - just in case - Retrieving What's Lost Chapter : 6 : Ultrasound Scan

"yes our baby now that I know about the baby I'm gonna look after him or her like a proper Dad should" Randy grabbed Wades hand and followed the male nurse to where the ultrasound scan was waiting for them...

The cold gale was rubbed onto Wade's stomach making him tense up Randy squeezing his hand telling him it was ok

"Right here we go" The doctor say putting the scanner on Wade's stomach they look up to the screen

"the heads there" the doctor point to where the head was

"Wow" was the only words Wade could say

"the baby's fine right?" Randy asked

"oh yes the baby look in good shape from what i hear this is your first ultrasound?" Wade nods his head

"well you've taken good care of the baby" the doctor said wiping off the gale

"Doc I've gotta ask how come i got pregnant?" Wade asked the question his been wanting an answer to this since all this started

"good question Mr Barrett you see you are not the first case with had of a man getting pregnant what happened was that in most of these cases is the fact that their mothers structured DNA comes out more in you it's nothing bad my sons like it as well but we do try to keep it under wraps because of the stress it could course damage to your heath and the proses of giving birth to the baby is very easy just like a woman"

"that it really and I'm not the only freak out there?"

"sir you're not a freak neither is my son his been though the whole thing"

"was the birth successful" Randy asked

"yes little Al is a heathy baby boy"

"err i hate to ask this but your son his down stairs are they still..." Wade trailed off

"There yes still in tacked trust me it's not good walking in on you son having sex with his boyfriend just a few days after seeing him giving birth then can you believe this he moaned about having a couple of sores there that's all" Wade let a breath he had held

"I'll be back with a cope of the Ultrasound" the doctor said getting up and leaving

"i can not believe you just asked that" Randy said a smile playing at his lips

"what i needed to know Randy it's my dick on the line here"

"yep and what a dick it is"

"yeah so if it gets disfigured your dead"

"disfigured really Wade I don't think that's going to happen"

"oh yeah sure but if it does happen you mate are D.E.A.D dead"

"okay" Randy put his hand underneath Wade's chin pulling his face to look at his

"Wade if you let me i would like to see if we can start a relationship"

"I don't see why not we can learn to love each other" Wade started to laugh Randy join in that was until Randy locked his lips with Wade's Randy nipped Wades lip making him gasps out in surprise letting Randy slid his tongue into his mouth

"mmuhh Randy" Wade moan his name Randy got on top of Wade rubbing his hands all over Wade's body

'we are one we are one we will stand together' Wade's mobile went off (A/N Even though Nexus is no more it still a good song)

"don't" Randy warned

"but - " Wade wanted to protested but Randy's hand meet Wade's crotch

"Rrrrraaannnddyyy" Wade picked up his phone trying to pry Randy from him

"Hello Wade Barrett is that you?" Vince McMahon voices came throw the line

"Mr McMahon"

"Wade I was just wondering how you are i would come down - "

"no-no don't come down mmuhh" Randy started pulling down Wades tight espousing his semi hard cock to the fresh air

"err okay are you ok you seemed in a lot of pain"

"i...i..WAS!" Wade shouts as Randy inserted two finger inside of him

"if you could come back when you can i would like to hear all about"

"oh YES right there" Wade moan out as Randy hits the sweet spot inside of him (A/N what else would you call it?lol)

"Wade are you ok?"

"OOOHHHH YES god more" around this time Wade forgot all about the phone conversion as Randy entered him fully Wade dropped the phone on the floor

"Wade...Wade...WADE!" Vinces voice was zoned out until Randy picked up the mobile

"Haya Vince"

"Randy...what are you doing!"

"at the moment Wade Barrett" Randy answered truthfully

"Wha...why...oh no...look just be carefull with him his one of my best wrestlers...a lot better than YOU!" Vince hangs up the phone

"HEY GUY'S" Heaths shouts at the top of his lungs as he entered the room with Justin in toe

"OMG" Heath drop the ultrasound scan he was holding Justin's had his mouth wide open

"Do you mind" Randy spat out Wade pushed Randy from him making them both hiss out in pain and of the lost of contact Wade cover them both up with the blanket from the bed

"what's up" Wade tried to play off what just happened

"i got the ultrasound scan" Justin said a bit embarrassed

"thanks err give us a minute" Wade reply Justin walked out having to drag Heath along with him. Wade grabbed his tights and put them on

"that was - " Wade began but got cut off

"it would have been great if Heath hadn't - "

"don't blame Heath"

"but it was him and that what's his name Justin" Randy pulled up his tight not feeling the love like he did before

"this" Wade pointed at him " is all your fault"

"Dont get angry at me all because - "

"all because you tried to fuck me"

"why are you so angry Jeez"

"shut up Randal"

"Dont call me that" Randy warned

"I'll call you what ever I want to call you"

"your first argument" Heath came back in the room Wade and Randy looked at each other knowing he was right

"come on you two we gotta get out of here get change and go out to celebrate" Randy nodded his head Wade however didn't

"I can't the doctor told me earlier that it's bad for the baby if i drink"

"alright then it's me Heath and Justin now let's go I need a drink" Randy mumbled Wade could tell that Heath didn't want to leave but he did get dragged by Randy out the hospital with Justin jumping up and shouting that Heath had to buy the first round of beer...

-Review or Pm sorry 4 any missed grammar or spelling mistakes 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up i had writers block for this story...if any of u got an idea for it let me know :)

Retrieving What's Lost - Chapter 7: RKO

Wade was sitting in Randy's hotel room by himself Randy Heath and Justin were out drinking Wade would have gone but he didn't feel so well he grabbed the ultrasound from the side table it was weird when you thought about it having someone inside very creepy. There was a knock at the door interrupting Wade's thoughts.

"err it's open" Wade said a little confused he hadn't order room survive

"Wade it's your boss" Vince McMahon barged into the room

"Mr McMahon what are you doing here" Wade pushed the ultrasound scan under the cover of the bed he was sitting on

"I'm here to see if your alright you know i alway like to check in on my wrestlers your all like my children..." Vince trailed off looking around the room

"Mr McMahon are you ok"

"huh oh yes im fine how about you" Vince kept on looking around the he went by the windows and move the curtains looking under them

"I'm fine but I'm pregnant" Wade seized the moment and he took him

"yes you do find that...Wait What!" Vince hit his head from looking under the bed

"your pregnant"

"yeah pleases don't firer me I didn't mean to get pregnant - "

"Fired No! this could work for the companion...Well thats if you want it to"

"What do you mean"

"well...if you were to announce that your pregnant on live tv and have prof this could keep you on the road with us or you could become a commentator it maybe easier on you I'm sure Cole and Matthews wont mind... I take it that the father is Randy Orton?"

"yeah how did you know"

"the phone conversation gave me a couple of clues"

"sorry about that Mr McMahon... i will need to talk with Randy first see if he wouldn't mind being outed that 1 he had sex with a man and 2 he got a man pregnant aka me"

"I understand...so his not here ready to RKO me is he?"

"what no! his out with Heath and Justin graben a beer or two"

"good that's who I was looking for"

"here" Wade pulled out the ultrasound scan passing it to Vince

"wow is it a girl or a boy?"

"don't know yet I'm only 4 months plus I want to wait and see"

"...huh ok then. Anyways I go so you can rest up" Vince said with a small laugh he went to the door but turned back around

"oh Wade before I forget I'm having a dinner party - " Wade cut him off

"I know Shane been reminding us every week it's in a couple of days right?"

"yes it's after smack down if you feel to unwell then you don't have to go I've already told the smack down crew that if there to tired they can just go straight home." Wade nodded his and then Vince left

- Review or Pm sorry it's so short 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Ok been as men don't get pregnant I decided that instead of breast pain because men don't have them Wade would have the pain of getting horny :)

Retreiving What's Lost Chapter : 8

Wade looked at the clock Randy should have been back by now it was 2:30am Wade tried to get to sleep but he kept on getting horny after a couple of short but sweet wet dreams he gave up on the idea of sleep and stayed awake waiting for Randy to hopefully come here and have proper sex Wade was glad Mr McMahon left when he did because that's when the hornyness began to start.

"oh this is just ridiculous" Wade moaned out as he was fully hard once again don't get him wrong he liked it once twice but about 12 times is 2 hours that was too much. Wade went to grab his mobile to call Randy but remembered Randy picked up his phone and pocketed it great now what does he do?

"yo Randy you in there" Wade heard John Cena's voice come thought the locked door

"Randy...Booker T said we had to share room's...everdently Wade Barrett gets the last room it was suppose to be mine but been as he got injured and there weren't any rooms left because Raw and Smack down are going to Vince dinner party" Dinner party Wade remembered Vince saying earlier about the dinner party

"err I'm coming in" Wade looked horrified as the door began to unlock Wade ran to the door and shut it do you know how hard it was for him to run when he was 'hard'

"give me a minute" Wade did a really bad america accent

"Randy..." Wade ran into the bathroom as John pushed the door open Wade just about shut the bathroom door as John entered the hotel room

"this can not be happening" Wade whispered to himself

"Randy... are you ok" Wade didn't feel so horny anymore

"go to sleep" Wade tried his best to sound like Randy

"okay...you sound weird"

"go away"

" fine Jeez..." Wade looked a his watch 2:55am this was going to be a long night...

-  
Wade was half asleep in the bath room when he heard the bed room door slam he also heard Randy's voice

"Wade where are"

"Randy... your drunk lovely"

"where's Wade" Randy stumbled to his bed

"Wade...what are you on - " Wade opened the bathroom door

"Randy" Wade smiled walking to the bed

"Hey ya Wade err...John did you know I'm gonna be a dad" John looked between Randy and Wade then just looking at Randy

"no I didn't so who's the lucky girl?" Randy burst out laughing stroking Wade's arm as he laid on Randy's chest

"not a girl John but the love of my lift"

"not a girl how - " John looked at Wade the realisation hitting him like a ton of bricks

"how...err...you know what Wade I'm gonna take your room enjoy yourselves"

"We will!" There shout after him as John left the room...(A/N that's just been a filer 4 ya) - Next week - Dinner Party -

Randy was tired he had a match with Big show that took for ever to win that also last week Wade asked him if he could tell the wwe universe that he was pregnant Randy snapped he didn't know what came over him but he shouted No and that brought an argument on wich ended with Wade running out the room with tear down his face and from then on Randy's had no contact with him,alcohol never brought out the best in only reason he was here was because he heard Wade was going to be there.

"Hey Randy long time no talk" Randy looked over to see Eve Torris

"oh hey Eve whats up"

"not much you"

"nothing much neither...Eve have you seen Wade?"

"Barrett no why?" Eve said put her hand in Randy's

"What - "

"Randy kiss me" Eve got on her tiptoes and kissed Randy on the lips he pushed her away

"what the hell Eve!"

"Ha if you want Barrett his outside with Chris Jericho" Eve spat walking over to Drew

"Chris Jericho..." Randy mumbled to himself he had a really bad feeling...

========================= Review or Pm OK listen this story started out good but now I don't know its got rather shitty do you agree? I may or may not keep it going...or i'll try to finish the story I'm not saying it would be any good though. 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N I do not own any one from wwe or TNA if I did Wade Barrett would be in Raw and have the Raw's championship Drew would be intercontinental champ' Chris Jericho would still be there (if he wanted to be there that is) Austin Aries would be smack downs champ' (I know Austin's in TNA but I can dream Right?) and the tag team champs' would be Ken Anderson and Jeff Hardy (Both in TNA) Sheamus would have the TV Belt from TNA and Sting would be TNA's world heavyweight champ' this would all be my dream Roster :)

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 9 : No Where To Be Found

A thunder-storm had started so everybody was in the Mansion Vince was going round making sure every one was alright Randy felt sorry for him of all the day for this to have happened Randy looked around still seeing no Wade he never got the chance to go outside because Vince brought some guest over to talk to him.

"is Wade here" Randy growled out now getting pissed off Dolph Ziggler looked up at him

"err yeah I saw Drew and Jericho help him up the stairs he looked in pain and he was clutching his stomach - " Dolph Ziggler was by passed by Randy after he said Wade was in pain

"What the hell man!" Randy heard him shout as he made his way up the stairs a worried look from Drew as he did

"great...what room are they in" Randy rubbed his hand over his face after looking at about three hall way with about 260 different rooms in them

"Wade" Randy said as he opened one door he was going to have to do this the old-fashioned way going from door to door nothing no one in that room

"Barrett" He opened another getting Heath and Justin making out they didn't even realise he was there.

"Thired time lucky" Randy opened another door reviling...No one in there. Finally giving up granted he only looked in three room but he was tired and beyond pissed off he sank down to the floor. If only Randy could have just thought about what Wade asked him instead of going off tenna penny and doing what he did flash backs of what happened came into his mind...

!FLASH BACK!

"Randy can I ask you something" Wade said still breathing heavily from the sex they just had

"Yep" Randy was still drunk but even when he was drunk he still had a sharp mind...ish

"Vince came by earlier and asked if I would tell the WWE universe"

"...tell them what" Randy asked praying it wasnt what he thought Wade would ask

"well to tell them I'm pregnant...and your the dad" Randy jumped out the bed knocking Wade on the floor

"Ahhh" Wade cried out holding his stomach his belly was still sore from where Big Show hit him and the fact he had another human being

in him might not have helped

"No!" Randy shouted pulling Wade up and tossing him back on the bed But Wade got up grabbing his clothes outing them on

"What are you doing?"

"Getting away from you" Wade went to the door about to open it before Randy pushed him up against it

"Randy get off of me!" Wade shouted trying to push back so he could get free

"..."...Randy never answered

! END OF FLASH BACK !

Randy didn't remember much after that but he knew he took Wades clothes off and fucked him in the ass he knew he raped Wade...

=============== Okay...that was a bit dark at the end huh as I wrote in the other chapter I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the story and well my friend said 'Why don't you put some twist in it' I don't think this is what she meant but hey at least you got another chapter...

Review or Pm I would like to hear if this is Good or just damn right Terrible tell me I'll never know if you don't spill the beans 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N This chapter is really short sorry

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 10 : Make up or Break up?

Wade walked out of the room Drew and Jericho put him in he'd been staying with Chris Wade told him every thing sep what Randy did the last time he saw him.

"Wade.." A sleepy Jericho said before he shut the door behind him

"Chris I'm just going out for some fresh air" Wade wasnt going Out 'out no there was thunder-storm going on the light were out in the mansion so he couldn't really see where he was going but he did hear Vince say to let every body have a room so Wade knew he woudnt walk in to anyone

"Do you want me to come with u " Chris asked falling back to sleep

"Night Chris" Wade whispered shutting the door and walking down the hallway that was until Wade tripped over something

"Fuck" Wade cursed silently looking over at what he tripped over

"Randy?"

"Wade" Randy pulled Wade to him and hugged him

"God Wade I'msosorryIreallyamsorrygiveme anotherchanceI'llmakeituptoyouIloveyou" Randy spoke so fast Wade barely heard

"Randy...look at me" Randy lifted his head locking his eyes with Wade's

"I love you too I forgive but you gotta promise no getting mad at just a question" Wade said sternly

"Wade I swear to you I will never hurt you again" They kissed both moan at the miss of contact for so long

"Wait" Randy said braking the kiss

"What now"

"2 questions"

"two and now oh come Randy I'm too horny for this"

"one how's the Baby two what was all this I heard about you and Jericho?"

"As you can see I'm getting fatter my feet hurt I cried the other day for no reason then I hit - " Randy cut him off by a kiss

"Now for the second question" Randy said laughing at the face Wade pulled from the loss of contact once again

"there nothing going on I just slept in his spear bed Now can we please" Wade was getting frustrated he was hard and wanted sex now!

"we havent had sex in like 4 days im just as needed as you are now but is there a room with no one in" Randy asked picking Wade up

"It's been 5 to almost 6 days with no sex just jerking off...now we can do it here or we can kick Jericho out the room"

"kick Jericho out I never liked that guy" And they dd just that kicking Chris out with him bitching so Randy and Wade shouted

'JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!'...

===== Review or Pm Huh so all is forgiven happy days I know the chapters are getting smaller and smaller but I'll try to make it up to u some how :) 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Alright I've made up Wade's parents and older brother theses are thire names Murdoch is Wades Dad Lou is Wade's mom and Anton is Wade's older brother :)

Retrieving What's lost Chapter 12 : The Telling

It's been two days since the thunder-storm and being stuck at the McMahon mansion Wade was sitting in bed at the hotel the wrestler was Randy was going to tell Raw that his gonna be a dad and that Wade was the mother of his soon or later to be born child but Wade told him he had to do something first at that was to tell the pareants...Wade picked up his phone instead of ringing his mom or dad he rang Randy

A/N this sign * means Randy talking

*'Baby what's up'

'nothing much'

*'you told your parents yet'

'no I think i should tell them in person'

*ok...use my privet jet'

'I already have'

*wow your flirting with me...we could have phone sex'

'No I talk to my mother on this phone'

*Fine just ask Will his the pilot he'll take you to England and back'

'I'm sure Will will'

*Please be sensible'

'Randy come I'm just joking'

*'Sure whatever'

'I love you'

*Same' -

The line went dead Wade didn't know if he was just flirting bad or what but something put him in a bad mood.

The Jet landed about 25 minutes ago. Wade was outside his parents house he looked at the time 11:30 No backing out now he knocked on the front door

"Just a minute" Wade moms voice came from behind the door as it opened and with just a few second she had tears in her eyes

"Wade My babe boy" she cried pulling him into a hug

"Mom..." Wade hugged her back it's been so long since they last saw each other

"oh look at you all grown - "

"Lou let the boy In" wades dad came into view

"Alright Wady" His dad always call him Wady. Wade walked in the house memories of the past with him and his older brother playing wrestling by the all sat down in the living room

"your brothers here he came by earlier today seem like christmas day every body here again. His been playing pool with your dad"

"Yep not as good as your old man though" Wades dad laughed getting up to call him down from the upstairs pool table room

"Wade!" He heard his older brother loud mouth call his name

"Woah...you've you got fat" Anton his older brother spoke (A/N Wade's Mom and Dad also older brother i made up)

"yeah well you've got old" Wade shot back

"yep but you got fat and I didn't think you would being a wrestler an'all" Wade could feel tears welled up in his eyes stupid hormones

"Ok...moveing on" (Murdoch) Wades dad said

"So not that we don't like seeing you both in the same room...But I gotta ask why are you here Wade shouldnt you be training -"

"or trying to lose weight" His brother laughed

"Why don't you shut up" Wade bit back

"oh so now baby brothers a big fat superstar he think he can boss me around"

"Better being a big fat super star then nothing at all" Anton stood up from where he sat and so did Wade

"What you say to me" Anton pushed Wade

"you heard" Wade pushed back

"Enough both of you stop it!" Thiers mom shouted while their dad got in-between them

"Back off Anton" Lou (his mom) knew Wade couldnt fend from him self at this point in time why? she didn't know a Mothers instinct maybe?

"..." Anton sat down not looking at any of them

"Wade..." his dad spoke after Wade sat down as well

"Mom,dad...Anton err how do I put this...I'm pregnant" Wades Dad passed out

"DAD!"

10 minutes later

"Dont worry your father just fainted is all" Lou said wave her hand like a fan to try to wake him up

"I don't know whats worst the fact that your gay or that your someones bitch" Anton snickered

"Anton Stop it!...anyways Wade who's the dad" Lou asked as Murdoch started to wake up

"what happen - "

"The dads Randy Orton" with that Murdoch passed out again

"nice Wade the Vipers bitch"

" I didn't know you watch wrestling Anton" Wade said

"Well...you know..."

"Wade he watches it because he may not act like he cares about you but he does worry about you" Lou said getting a jug of water ready to splash Murdoch with it

"especially when the Big show got you" Anton mumbled out

"Mom and Dad may not watch it but I do Wade I would have rung to cheek on yo -"

"Anton it ok"Wade cut him off and pulled him into

"WHO WHAT WHERE!" Murdoch spat out the water

"WHEN!" both Anton and Wade shouted

============================== Review or Pm - Okay I know that a wierd place to end a chapter but that's all I could come up with for it. :) 


	12. Chapter 12

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 12 : Almost there :)

Wade was on his way back from England his dad was shocked beyond belief saying how he didn't have to worry about Wade getting pregnant been as he was boy but now he was still fainting now and then

"thanks Will" Wade said walking down the stair of the plane when it landed he turned on his phone having two un read messages

The first message

'how are u? we gotta catch up soon :) Heath and Justin

The second message

'hey babe we gotta talk change of plans ring me xxx'

The last one was from Randy what did he mean by change of plans? Wade kept walking looking at the message he ended up walking in to some one

"Shoot sorry" Wade looked up seeing Randy

"hey love what are you doing here" Wade asked with a smile

"came here to try to found when you were gonna come back"

"I'm here now so whats up" Randy wouldn't make eye contacted

"Randy what wrong" Wades smile faded after seeing the look on his face

"Maybe we should go somewhere else" Wade had a really bad feeling about this Randy took him to the river fountain just outside the raw arena

"Wade listen I have to ask something..."Randy said sweating a bit

"ask away Randy"

"Will you marry me" He asks pulling out ring getting on one knee Wade was stuned

"Say something please babe a yes would be nice right no - " Wades lips met Randys

"Yes I'll marry you" Wade shouted out a great big smile on his face

"dont let me twisted your arm huh Wade" They laughted as Randy got up picking Wade up with him swinging him around

"ha we can be proper parents now you the mommy and me the daddy" Randy placed Wade down touching Wade's stomach feeling a kick

"ooh" Wade moved back a bit

"that seemed like a hi five to me" Randy said taking Wade's hand in his leading them both into the Raw arena...

Time skip in to the Ring - Randy Orton-

"I've got something to tell all of you *he points around the arena* I'm gonna be a dad *Cheers filed the air* you'll never guess who the mother of my child is *he laughted* this is gonna come as a shock it came as one to me...*he looked around* Can the mother of my soon to be born child come out"

'I dont care what you think of me' blasted in the arena everyone was quit not really believeing who's music it was until Wade came out not looking at the crowd just looking at Randy kept his mind at bay it didnt matter if the wwe univers didnt like the idea of a man being pregnant Wade Barrtt was soon going to be Wade Barrett Orton the happy mother of there baby together united by bound and child for the rest of there lives.

"Now you didnt see that coming did you" Randy asked the fans how after awhile chanted 'congratulations' all of them happy for the two lover birds in the ring Wade and Randy stood there feeling the croweds emotion this was all amazing... ========= Review or Pm I've changed the ending for this chapter next chapter will be the last lucky number 13 it's lucky 4 me :) 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N This is it the final chapter.I just wanted to thank everyone for their review's and Pm's it's been nice to hear all Ur feed back I loved them all :)

Retrieving What's Lost Chapter 13 : The final - happily ever after -

4 MONTHS PASSED

4 Month passed by so slowly by now the time was 12:45am in the morning Wade was sprawled out on the floor only in a t-shirt because Wade's waters broke all Wade did was bended down to stroke his and Randy's new dog...yes a dog Hunter (Triple H) Said it would be the best thing to prepare him and Randy for a child they had an Rottweiler not really sure why they got a rottweiler but Randy fall in love with her...her name was Ruby and she really was like a child always wanting attention not good when your soon to be husband had to work on Fridays and most of the Mondays and then he had to practice fight and worked out in the gym the other days of the week leaving Wade with Ruby going for walks were hard but they made it the moment Wade was trying to get to a phone but Ruby was licking his face whining trying to help the best she could If you wanna know where Randy was he was at the fan convention for the wwe it started at 10:00pm and was going on into the night why they were having it so late Wade would never know...

"Ruby If you're gonna help get the phone" Wade cried closing his eye's trying to hold back a scream until he felt something fall on his face

"What the - " The Phone! Ruby grabbed the bloody phone

"Well done good girl" Wade dialed in 999 calling for an ambulance

'999 what's your emergence' the operator asked

'I'm in...labor..." Wade gasped out

'your wives in labor'

'No! I am'

'sure you are and I'm the queen of england' the phone line went dead

"Mother Fu - "

"Wade you awake" Wade heard Randy's voice and the door open and close

"Randy HELP I'm in Labor!" Wade shouted he could hear Randy run up the stairs

"Jeaus...are ok stay calm" Randy said pulling Wade up helping him down the stair's

"Did you call 999"

"no I stayed sprawled out on the floor in pain...Of course i did thanks to Ruby"

"the dog" Randy stopped

"Yes...now can we please" Wade pointed to the door

"Oh yeah Heath's in my car" this time Wade stopped

"why is Heath in the car?"

"because he wanted to see you plus he forgot to book him self into the hotel so he asked if he could come stay" they started to walk out the front door with Ruby following behind them. Wade saw Heath's face as he came into view of the car pur shock

"Oh my god oh my god oh god" Wade shouted the pain becoming all too much Randy pushed Wade into the back set of the car with Heath Randy opened the passenger door and Ruby jumped in he went around got in and drove off.

"Alright Heath" Wade say's as he move's him self so he lying on Heath's side

"yeah not too bad you"

"Guy's we got a problem" Randy said

"and what would that be Randal" Wade asked

"err were in the middle of a traffic jam" Wade's head shot up as soon as Randy said that

"no...no this can't be happening" Wade shouted the baby wanted to come and she/he wanted to come now!

"Omg Wade I can see the head!" Heath shouts making Randy and Wade look down and jesus there was the head Wade was in that much pain he didn't even notice

"Ok...ok...ok" Randy mutters to him self getting out the car going round to where Wade was.

"Hey babe you look like shit" Randy said opening the door actually seeing the baby's head

"you would to if you were in labor"

"right this baby coming now...Wade I need you to push" Randy told him getting Heath to hold Wade's hand so he could squeeze for how much pain he was in

"What don't let him push can't you stick a cork in it Wade" Heath protested

"I'll stick a cork in you in a minute" Wade screamed as he pushed the baby's head was fully out crying 's face showing pain from how hard Wade was squeezing his hand.

"Come on a bit more" Randy kept say the reason he knew what to do was that he took a small course about it. Wade shouted every word under the sun when Wade screamed Heath screamed while Ruby sat in the front barking her head off.

"waawwaaaw" the baby cried as Randy held her/him in his arm's

"Heath get the scissors from the medical box" Randy said Wade breathing heavy

"Randy is it a she or a he?" Wade gasped out

"it's a boy!" Heath shouted passing Randy the scissors

"Yep Wade we got a handsome lad" Randy smiled so did Wade...

Wade was lying down on the hospital Ruby was lying on the bed snoring her head off Randy had to pull a few strings but in worked on Wade's chest was little Luka Orton his tinny hands on Wade's chin his eye's closed as he curls up closer to Wade.

"Hey" Randy said coming into the room Heath was fast asleep in the chair by the bed. Randy got on the bed pulling Wade on top of his right being carefull as not to hurt Luka

"his so small" Wade spoke softly Randy nodded kissing Wade on the head

"yep his our life now" Randy smiled

"little Luka Orton...his our life" Wade kissed Randy both knew life was hard but when it came down to it they were all family to love and to cherish...

============== Review or Pm It's finished hooray! :) finally a story I've completed yay! :) 


End file.
